Alive
by Shadow's Illusion
Summary: What happens when Jean Havoc and the Elric brothers go on a mission, only to have something go HORRIBLY wrong? And what happens when Roy Mustang tries to save them?
1. New Mission

"Full Metal! In my office Now!" yelled a very perturbed Roy Mustang. No one came at first, but the door opened soon afterwards. In strolled Edward Elric, hands in his pockets, and eyes closed. He looked relaxed, and a nice smile was upon his face. He pulled a chair up to the desk, sat down, and rested his feet on the edge. Leaning back, he answered, "What is it, Colonel sir?"  
Roy raised an eyebrow up suspiciously. When was Full Metal so patient...and nice?  
"Well, yes. Ehem. It seems that there have been theft cases in Rizenbul. We need you and your brother to investigate," stated the Flame Alchemist.  
Ed just smiled brightly.  
"Why, yes sir! I'll go. I'm ready when you say!"  
Roy was dumbstruck. Was Full Metal okay? Roy needed to know.  
"Uhh. Full Metal?" he asked, leaning over his desk to put his hand on Ed's forehead, "Are you all right?"  
Ed was starting to scare him.  
"Yep! Fine like always, boss!"  
Okay. Roy officially declared that Ed had lost it. But, before he could say anything, the Colonel heard Al, Ed's younger brother, shout, "Mustang, sir! Come in here!"  
Roy sprang up from his chair behind his desk. Ed stayed in his relaxed, close eyed position. All of the sudden, there was the sound of a door opening. Following that, there was a crash, a slash, and a yell.  
"FULL METAL!"  
Ed opened his eyes and sniggered.  
"He, he."  
----  
A/N: Just so ya'lls know, when Roy opened the door to see Al, a bucket was placed above it, causing it to fall when the door was open. And, yes. Al joined in the prank! Tell me how you feel, and tell me if it's going along well so far. THANKIES!


	2. Rizenbul

Okay. I got some good AND some so-so reviews. So what? Even though I HATE flames, they are quite useful. I can roast marshmallows with them! Though I do prefer constructive criticism. I always love ideas! Actually, as I'm writing, er, typing this now, chapter six is already being developed. Haha? Please don't hurt me… anyways, uhh, yeah. Enough of my pointless rambling. ON WITH THE STORY! ehem…

--------------------

Ed and Al were riding the train bound for Rizenbul. The sun was almost at its highest point: noon. Ed was looking at the scenery as it passed by, and Al was petting his confiscated kitten. They were both wondering the same thing, though. What about Winry? Al was pretty happy, but Ed was worried. Worried about Winry and her wrench of death. He also thought about the thief. Roy didn't go into detail about it. Ed didn't want to think about anything else at the moment, so he fell asleep. When he next awoke, it was to Al, who was shaking him so violently, it was beginning to hurt.

"Hey, Al. What are you doing?" Ed had his eyes half closed still.

"We're here, Brother! Let's go!"

Al was in such a hurry. Guess he just wanted to see Winry. As they got off the train, they saw Winry's house. Ed smiled to himself. But that didn't last long. A gray, whirling blob made its way through the air, and collided with his head. Ed fell backwards. Al looked up, and saw Winry running toward them smiling, like nothing happened. Once she got there, Ed picked himself off the ground. He smiled at Winry, and she blushed slightly. As the three were walking to the Rockbell's house, a brown car was already pulled up into the dirt driveway. Pinako Rockbell was yelling through the open window, and apparently hitting someone over the head. Ed, Al, and Winry just stood there, sweatdrops running down the backs of their heads. The three finally walked up to peer inside. One look, and Ed was on the ground in a laughing fit. Winry joined him, while Al just stood there giggling to himself. There, in the car, was a beaten senseless Jean Havoc. He fell limp, hit the gas pedal, and just like that, the car was off. Everyone stopped laughing, and looked up with big eyes. The car flew past them, and hit a particularly large tree. Steam came from the hood, but other then that, it was silent. The three went up and looked into the car. Jean was fine, but out cold. Without much help, they managed to get the 2nd lieutenant into the house, and onto a bed.

* * *

A few hours later, Jean awoke to a bright, fuzzy light. He moaned, mentally cursing it for being too bright.

"Major Edward Elric, I have come under the command of Colonel Mustang, to accompany you. He said that we have to leave first thing tomorrow evening. Now, please. Turn off that God-forsaken light," he managed to clearly state.

Ed leaned over to turn out the light, but stopped when he heard light snoring.


End file.
